


Dirty Waters

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 18





	Dirty Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [srBDC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/srBDC/gifts).



The small boy stared into the murky waters of the Liverpool docks. He was mindful not to get too close, his father assuring him that a few mouthfuls of its foul brew would bring certain death.

The agents stared over the Thames with its drab skyline and sludgy foreshore. The famous, majestic body of water looked different when viewed as someone’s grave.

The old man stared at the sea. He hated the thought of all the crap polluting it, but for now, it looked calm and clean. His beloved partner beside him, he felt the peace of the setting sun.


End file.
